Unbreakable
by cucumber-san
Summary: Stuart Tusspot falls in love with a quick witted Noodle, but her parents prove to be problems along the way. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, my last two stories are on hold for now. Lost interest in them, but don't worry, they'll be updated soon enough. Enjoy :)

* * *

He was walking down the sidewalk when it happened.

He'd had a long day at the fairgrounds and was eager to home and get some sleep. Walking along, humming a little to himself, he ran smack dab into someone and tumbled to the ground. Confused and bit humiliated to be sprawled out on the pavement, he looked up into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. And that was the exact moment that Stuart Tusspot fell in love.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry!"

He barely heard her apology, but immediately recognized her smooth Asian accent. She tried to help him up, struggling and fumbling until she realized that Stuart was stuck to the sidewalk like a puddle of melted wax. Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a funny look, "Don't you want help up?"

Her words registered in his head this time and he jumped up as if he hadn't been lying on the sidewalk at all. "Nah, m'fine. See?", and he grinned, revealing all of his busted up teeth to her. She laughed lightly and pushed the hair from her face. Her bright green eyes locked with his distant black ones and Stuart swore he almost passed out. "Oh! You're hurt!" She cried and grabbed for his arm. Indeed, there was a deep scrape running from his wrist to up near his elbow. Stuart looked down, "Hmm, s'pose I am,"

'Please forgive me, this was all my fault..," She started, but Stuart interrupted her.

"No, it was mine. Really. I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'. You're not hurt, are you?" He looked her up and down searching for any blood. She shook her head, "But YOU are. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up,"

She linked her arm through his unhurt one and started off towards home. "Wait, where are we goin'?" Stuart asked.

"Home," Was the answer he received.

"Home? Yours or mine?"

"Mine,"

He still wasn't satisfied, "'Ang on. I can't go home wif you. I don' even know you!" He tried to pull his arm away, but she held firm. She looked up at him, he was quite a bit taller than her, "My name is Noodle. And I don't know YOU either,"

Stuart fumbled for words, but couldn't bring himself to speak up for the rest of the walk. They walked on for almost a mile through downtown, through the section of town where the upper class families lived and finally through the section where the richest people lived in large, finely built mansions with sprawling green lawns that were always perfectly trimmed.

"You live 'ere?" He asked.

She nodded and started up the drive of an extremely fancy house. Stuart was starting to feel nervous. He'd never been in one of these houses before. In fact, to be completely honest, Stuart's family didn't have much money. And what they did have, they got from the old fairgrounds his dad owned on the other side of town. Stuart worked there most days so his father wouldn't have to hire extra help he couldn't afford.

When Noodle opened the front door, Stuart gaped. Everything was so...CLEAN. He looked down at his ripped jeans and T-shirt and felt even worse. The feeling subsided, however, when Noodle led him up the grand spiral staircase, down a long furnished hall, and into a door at the very end, shutting it behind her. Stuart heard her moving around in the dark and smiled to himself when a light flicked on. Her ceiling had paper lanterns hanging from it in every shape, size, and color. Only one flickered on at first, then another, and another until they were all alight, giving off a fairy reasonable amount of light.

Looking around, he admired all her posters on the wall; The Sex Pistols, Jimmy Eat World, Nirvana, as well as some Japanese artists. Shelves that reached up to the ceiling were full of books, knick knacks, and other strange objects. Stuart immediately felt at home. Noodle flashed him a smile, "Be right back, make yourself comfortable,". He sat down on the bed as she left, still talking her room in.

When she returned fifteen minutes later, barley keeping hold on a huge tray laden with snacks and bandages, he lept up to help her. When the tray was safely set down, she reached towards his arm and examined it. There was a scab beginning to form and dried blood caked to his arm.

"Thanks," He grinned at her.

"No problem. It looks like you've gotten hurt a bunch before.." She caught herself before she could say anything else.

"Wot? Oh, yeh mean my face?" He chuckled, "Mah friend Muds hit me with a car. Twice," Noodle made a face and poured some hydrogen peroxide onto a washcloth. Stuart winced when she applied it to his arm, it only stung a little. When he arm was properly cleaned and bandaged, he said thanks again and made to leave.

"You don't have to leave yet!" Noodle stood up, looking hurt.

Stuart smiled, "Well, I'd rather not, but I hafta get home, I need sleep. I s'pose I could drop by after work tomorrow, if tha's okay wif you,"

Noodle's face brightened, "Okay!"

Stuart said his goodbyes and let himself out, leaving Noodle to collapse on her bed and smile to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Sorry it took so long to get it to you. Enjoy

* * *

Another long day at work and Stuart was exhausted.

Walking home, he passed the local bakery and stopped in to grab a few sweets for Noodle. When he arrived, he found the house deserted. There was a note from his mother telling him that there were leftovers in the fridge and would he please take out the trash.

Twenty minutes and a hot shower later, he was starting up the driveway to Noodle's house. Sprawled on the lawn was Noodle, her arm over her face to shield her eyes.

"'Ey! Wot cha doin down there?" He grinned at her.

She looked up at him, squinting from the glare of the sun. "Oh, hi! I was waiting for you,"

Stuart blushed and plopped down next to her, setting the box of doughnuts in his lap. "You haven' been out here all day, have you?" Stuart asked, taking in her sunburned looking face and arms. Noodle smiled and admired the lines, "Yea, how'd you tell?" she asked sarcastically.

She eyed the colorful box in Stuart's lap. "What're those?"

Stuart grinned, "Picked you up some doughnuts. Only I di'nt know what kinds you liked so I got one a each," He pulled the lid off and the aroma of chocolate and jellies hit him. Noodle reached for a glazed doughnut with red jelly atop it.

"Mmmm….Thanks,"

She had crumbs around her mouth and a smear of jelly on her nose. Stuart laughed and wiped the jelly off, giving her a teasing smile. "So, ya got any plans tomorrow?"

She nodded and swallowed, "School,"

Stuart noticed the glum look on her face as she said it. "Yeh don't like school?"

Noodle shook her head, "Not my school. It's for stuck up assholes. I'd much rather go to regular high school, but mom and dad won't let me,"

"Ah, well, where d'you go? Maybe I could walk you home…"

"Ellingson Prep, all the way across town. And I'd love it if you walked me home. I'll have to pull some strings, but yeah, that sounds nice,"

"Awright, and how about dinner afterwards?" Stuart bit his lip as soon as the words were out of his mouth, hoping she wouldn't think he was imposing on her too soon. She frowned, "No,"

Stuart felt his face heat up. _Damn, m'such an idiot._

Noodle saw his fallen face. "Oh! Stuart, I'd love to go to dinner, but my parents are having some friends over tomorrow and they want me to hang around. I'd much rather go with you though…"

It was Noodle's turn to blush. She smiled shyly up at him.

"Wewl, awright then," he said. Stuart's heart lifted, she didn't hate him. And he had a date the next day with her. Sort of.

Looking down at his watch, Stuart jumped up.

"Shit, I gotta get home. Sorry, mum's workin late t'night and I said I'd make dinner,"

Noodle stood up, "Yeah, I suppose I've got homework to do,"

Stuart nodded, "I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?"

"Hai. I mean, yes! At three,"

"Right then, bye,"

He gave her a wave and started off down the drive thinking to himself that he was luckiest boy in the world.

The next morning, Stuart's alarm woke him from a pleasant dream. He sat up groggily and threw the contraption against the wall.

"Ey! Wot's goin on in there?" His mom's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"Nuthin mum," he shouted back.

He started to put on a pair of pants when he remembered he was picking up Noodle from school. Tossing the pants carelessly on the floor, he rummaged through his ancient oak dresser and pulled out his nicest pants.

When they were on, he admired his lanky frame in the mirror.

_Too skinny._

_Look at all those scars._

_I look like somfink that got hit by a car._

He snorted.

_I _was _hit by a car._

_Ugh, I look like shit._

Stuart stepped away and grabbed a fresh shirt, his personal favorite. It bore the phrase 'Hello Kinky' across the front, complete with a crappy imitation of Hello Kitty's face.

In the kitchen, his mother was preparing a casserole for dinner that night.

"Mornin'" She was a short brunette, dressed in her nurse's uniform. Setting a plate of breakfast down in front of her son, she checked her watch and grabbed her coat and purse.

"I'll see yeh later tonight," She gave him a swift kiss on the forehead, standing on tippy-toes to do so, and started out the front door.

"Bye mum, have a nice day at work,"

The door slammed and Stuart sighed. His father was already at work, up at the crack of dawn to open the fairgrounds and not to return home until dusk.

Stuart secretly wished they had more money. Then his mother wouldn't have to put in such long hours. She could sit home and relax without worrying over the bills.

He finished his breakfast and set the plate in the sink, then, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, left out the back and cut through the yard. He met Murdoc halfway to the shabby high school. Murdoc was leaning up against a fence, eyeing every pretty girl that happened his way. Clad in a gray sweatshirt and deep blue jeans, he looked quite cold in the morning air.

"Ey Muds," Stuart grinned at him.

Murdoc looked over and pushed his black hair from his face and returned the smile. A toothpick stuck out from the corner of his mouth and Stuart noticed the thick cord that hung from his neck, bearing the silver inverted cross that Murdoc treasured so much.

"S'up, D?" Murdoc said as he fell in stride with Stuart.

Stuart shrugged and kept on walking. He didn't want to tell Murdoc about Noodle. No. Noodle was his little secret. Besides, if he did tell Murdoc, he would probably try and steal Noodle away from him.

The school came into view, it's three stories looming ahead of them in the distance. Stuart sighed and knew that today would go by much too slow.

* * *

Pretty uneventful. Next chapter may include some totally awsome action packed kissing scenes. But don't count on it.

Thanks much for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Miraculously, I have found time for another chapter. Though it had to be cut short, so excuse me for the abrubt ending.

* * *

"Wot's up? Yeh've been actin' funny all day,"

Stuart glanced over at Murdoc. The two were walking towards home after what seemed like an unbearably long day at school. Well, it felt like an eternity to Stuart. The rest of the school went about it's usual business as though it was a normal day.

"Nuffin,"

"Bullshit," Murdoc gave him a disbelieving look.

_Make summfin' up, anything to keep him from findin' out._

"Mmm…Dad had me workin' late las' nigh'. S'pose I'm jus' tired," Stuart looked down at the sidewalk as he said this. He'd never lied to Murdoc before, never had a reason to. Now his insides were churning like an angry sea. Murdoc just muttered under his breath and kept on his way.

They walked on in silence for a while, Stuart was too nervous to say anything. He hummed to himself and watched the scenery go by. The houses on this side of town were dumpy and ramshackle, the lawns unkempt. It made the neighborhoods seem so…depressing. Even the bright blue sky looked gray to him.

Stuart felt much better when they reached downtown. Though it was filled with thrift shops that looked as they might collapse at any moment and pedestrians that always had someplace to be in a hurry, Stuart loved the atmosphere.

People were crowded around, huddled in groups or off by themselves. Punks, princesses, business people dresses in slacks and suit coats, children being dragged by their mothers, teenagers with wild hair, and elderly ladies pushing shopping carts full of groceries.

He smiled and glanced down at his watch, only twenty minutes till he was supposed to meet Noodle.

"I gotta go, Muds. I told Mum I'd pick up some stuff for 'er," Another lie.

He gave Murdoc a wave and started off towards the nicer parts of town.

"See ya face-ache,"

Stuart walked along, noticing that shops were nicer and nicer as he went. They went from antique shops and fast food joints to name brand clothing stores and swanky French restaurants. While he was passing a park, he noticed bright pink flowers sprouting up from the ground. He bent down and plucked one for Noodle, he wasn't sure that she like pink, but the flower was to pretty to be rejected just because of its' color.

At last he reached Elsington Prep, a huge beige building that had students milling around it. Stuart noticed that they all wore matching uniforms. The boys; tan slacks, white button down shirts, navy blue blazers and red ties. The girls; tan and navy plaid skirts, navy knee high socks, white button down shirts, navy sweaters, and red ties. Stuart tried looking around for Noodle, but didn't get far. Everyone looked the same to him.

Finally, he noticed her purple locks and started forward.

"Noodle! Hi," He grinned at her and handed her the flower.

"Stuart, I was looking for you. Thank you!" She held the flower up to her nose and inhaled its' aroma.

"Ya look lovely,"

She gave him a disgusted look, "I do not. I hate this uniform. Let's stop somewhere real quick,"

Back at the park where Stuart had gotten the flower, Noodle ran for the bathrooms. Stuart waited, flopping back on the soft grass. He hadn't noticed before, but he was a bit tired. He closed his eyes, feeling the sunshine warm his face. He was almost asleep when he heard a noise and looked up.

Noodle grinned down at him, her uniform gone. She had on a pair of blue jeans torn at the knees and a black tank top bearing the name 'Rancid'. She was much prettier this way than in her school outfit. Stuart smiled and jumped up. Noodle linked arms with him and the two set off.

"Where now?"

"Home. My parents aren't expecting their friends for a while, so you can hang out if you want," She said, looking hopefully at him.

Stuart nodded, "Yeah, sounds nice,"

As they reached Noodle's house, Stuart saw a man waiting impatiently on the front porch. Noodle must have seen him too because she said "Oh, shit," under her breath.

Nearing the house, the man stepped towards them, "Who's your friend?"

Stuart recognized his accent, the same Noodle had, and concluded that this must be her father. He certainly did look like her. The same slanted eyes, though his were brown, and the same olive skin.

Noodle introduced Stuart to her father. The man didn't seem to like Stuart, giving him disapproving looks when Noodle wasn't paying attention.

"Well, Stuart, don't plan on staying long, we have dinner guests coming in a bit," Noodle's father gave him one last bitter look and stalked off to his car. Noodle pulled him inside and they clambered up the stairs to her bedroom.

"God, I can't stand him!" She looked more furious than her father.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"What do I mean? He butts into everything. Nothing is private with him. He doesn't like the way I dress, the music I listen to, my friends, ANYTHING!"

She collapsed backwards onto her bed.

"Wewl, f'it makes you feel any better, I like the way ya dress, and your music, and I neva met your friends, but m'sure they're nice,"

Noodle blushed, "Actually, you're my only friend,"

Stuart was a bit taken aback, "Wot? I can't be your _only_ friend,"

Sensing the mistake he just made, he tried to make things better, "That's alrigh' though. Tell ya wot, how bout we throw a party and invite a buncha people? You'll make tons of friends!"

Noodle considered the idea, "Okay, but can we have it here? I've got tons of room,"

Stuart nodded and Noodle looked like she'd just been told that Christmas was coming early. Suddenly a voice from downstairs announced that Stuart needed to leave.

They rose from the bed and as Stuart turned to say goodbye, Noodle gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Stunned, Stuart's goodbye stuck in his throat.

He felt his face turn red and tried to stutter out his thanks, "Umm…uh…t-thanks, I guess,"

Noodle giggled at his awkwardness and walked him to the door.

Stuart started home, thinking of how wonderful his day had been. And Noodle sat back on her back telling herself that it might be love.

* * *

I told you there'd be kissing action :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kinda short chapter, just to get things moving...

* * *

The phone ringing startled Stuart from a rather peaceful slumber.

"Hullo?"

"Stu? It's Murdoc,"

Stuart glanced over at his digital clock on the nightstand.

"Murdoc, it's two in the fuckin' mornin,"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Dads not havin' a good night. He jus' got back from the bar…."

There was a pause, Stuart could hear Murdoc's heavy breathing over the connection.

"Can I come ova? I jus' need a place to stay for tha night,"

"Yeah, alright. See ya in a few,"

Stuart hung up and rolled over in bed, gazing off into the darkness. He felt sorry for his friend. Murdoc's father was a very unpleasant man who figured he time was better spent at the bar and with cheap hookers than with his son. Every so often, Murdoc rang him up asking to stay over because his father arrived home drunker than hell and woke up the entire neighborhood with his cursing and screaming at Murdoc.

He sat in silence for a few more minutes before he heard a quiet tapping on his bedroom window. Flipping the latch, he slid the window open for Murdoc to climb in.

"Thanks a lot mate. Jus' had ta get away, yeh know?"

Stuart nodded, knowing that Murdoc couldn't see him agree in the pitch black room. With a sigh, Murdoc fell onto the worn, beat up love seat in the corner while Stuart climbed into his own bed.

"Stu?"

"Yeah, Muds?"

"Why'd ya lie ta me?"

"W-wot're yeh talkin'about?" Stuart fidgeted nervously and was all too thankful that the room was so dark.

"I'm talkin' about that bird yeh ditched me for. Yeh know? The Asian one…"

"Huh?"

"Don' play stupid wif me. You've _never_ run errands for your mum in your whole life,"

Stuart gave up, sensing this was getting him nowhere.

"You followed us?"

"Yeah. You pissed?"

"A bit, I s'pose. But I did lie to you…"

"What was so secret that I couldn' know about it?"

"Nuffin I guess. I dun know why I lied…M'sorry"

"Yeah, wotever Stu-Pot. See ya in tha mornin"

Within a few minutes, Murdoc was snoring. Stuart soon followed suit, grateful that Murdoc wasn't too upset.

In the morning, the boys awoke to the tantalizing smell of frying sausage and dragged themselves into the kitchen to find Rachel Pot fixing breakfast.

"Mornin' luv" She said, kissing Stuart's cheek. "Murdoc, what a lovely surprise. 'Ow've you been?"

"Fine, thanks"

Rachel gave Murdoc a one-armed hug, holding a spatula in the other hand. The table was heaped with thick buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs, the sausages they'd smelled, and crispy bacon.

The boys ate in silence, Murdoc was particularly enjoying the meal. His father rarely bought anything other than frozen meals and fast food, so Rachel's home cooked breakfast was heaven. Stuart poked his eggs, thinking of the kiss Noodle had given him. Did she really like him? Or was he just overreacting to a friendly gesture?

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. Rachel moved swiftly from the frying pan to the phone hanging on the wall behind her.

"Allo?…Yeah, He's here…Stu, s'for you,"

Stuart took the phone from his mother and watched as she turned back to the stove.

"Hullo?"

"Stuart, It's Noodle. Can you come over? My parents are not home…they left for Paris this morning,"

Stuart's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Erm, yeah. Mind if I brought a friend?"

"No, not at all," Though Stuart thought he heard a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Right then, we'll be over in a bit,"

Murdoc glanced up as Stuart returned the phone to its' holder.

"That was her. She wants us to come over…"

Murdoc nodded and finished up eating before placing his dirty plate in the sink and thanking Mrs. Pot for the meal.

"You're welcome, luv. Oh, Stu, Your father needs ya tomorrow, so don't be out too late," She called as they headed out the door. She watched them disappear down the road, then turned back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up and to wonder to herself who the girl on the telephone was.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be longer :D


End file.
